The Toll of War
by Daunting Darkness
Summary: Hermione untangles a web of secrets which will ultimately lead to the uniting of Hogwarts houses. However, there are times in life where not everything goes according to plan. HGDM


**Title:** The Tole of War (01)  
**Author Name:**Daunting Darkness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Written between Order of Phoenix and the Half Blood Prince.  
**Genre:** Action, Romance, Drama Humor  
**Main Character(s):** Draco, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Ron  
**Ship(s): **Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry (subtly)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes:** This fanfiction is an AU: Alternate Universe.It posits a universe in which Dumbldore s still alive; Fudge remains Minister of Magic,Blaise Zabini is a boy, Ginny's full name is Virginia, and so on.

* * *

Chapter One: The Tole Of War 

'_Time does not erase the wounds that embed deep within.' Myself_

As the sun waved its daily farewell and dissipated over the horizon, a crimson droplet embarked on a journey to the grass below.

The war of Voldemort had taken its tole on everybody, whether it effected a person entirely or indirectly. It had been long, fierce and damaging. Livelihoods had been dismantled, environments lost, and lives taken - from both 'sides'. In the end, blood was inconsequential, status and 'pedigree' were forgotten and the ones who loved and fought for that love were the ultimate hero's. Without it, all the bloodshed and destruction would have meant nothing, and would lie forgotten, never to remembered.

'Hogwarts School of Wizardry' was a place of sanctuary for its occupants. The war had not changed this, nor had it been able to diminish the reassuring magical protection that its large towers and battlements, its green lawns and large, wooden doors offered. The school had been built and equipped for this security, after all, not only for educational purposes.

The green lawns of the castle presented a place for those gathered in the area. Students, teachers, parents and families all gathered in clumps supporting one another and aiding those who needed aiding too.

Wars between man have been documented and happening for centuries, throughout history, but this did not diminish the effect or tole, both emotionally and physically, that the war against Voldemort produced. The two sides, 'Dumbledore's men' and 'Voldemort's death eaters' raged a war where the victorious outcome swayed in favour to the followers of Dumbledore, or perhaps a majority would call it Dumbledore and Harry Potter's alike. But ultimately, both sides were now grieving for those that were lost and those who got away. Hogwarts offered it's doors to those who offered their support of Dumbledore and for some who didn't, although for those few who remained at Hogwarts when initially they chose the calling of Voldemort, while protected by the castle's magic, were abandoned by the majority.

The climate mimicked and imitated the sombre ambience as dark clouds hung low over the castle andthe cracks of thunder and bolts of lightening could been seen in the distance, foreshadowing a storm.

Yes, Dumbledore, Harry potter and their followers had won the war, but it had cost them many resources and lives to do so. Elation of their victory was non-existent, only anguish of those costs were present. The aftermath of the war had begun, and the storm was here to cleanse and heal those that needed it.

"She would not agree to this."

Draco groaned exasperatedly at the disturbance but gave no indication to further acknowledging the speaker from behind. Instead he continued to stare into the deep, dark waters of the Hogwarts lake, a distance away from the other students. A solid expression was set on his pale face.

Dumbledore clasped his aged hands together loosely. A lingering silence presented itself before he chose to elaborate. "To see the ones she loved loose sight of all that has been accomplished."

"Accomplished? What exactly is it has been accomplished... Professor?" Draco spoke cynically through clenched teeth.

"Voldemort has been defeated, Draco. The fire that was the war has been extinguished."

With an effort, Draco relinquished the desire to curse the old Headmaster and instead retorted briskly, "Another fucking Dark Lord will just rise and threaten to take over the world again."

Dumbledore stared hard at the youth and wondered wearily which side Draco would choose to be on if that prediction came too pass. "Indeed, it is a possibility," he said gently. "So long as there are men there will be wars. And one would suspect for there too be good in the world there would have to be an opposing force with opposite ideals"

"You mean evil," Snapped Draco, bitterly.

"The clarification of evil is often misrepresented. While we viewed Voldemort as evil there is every chance that he viewed us in the same way."

Draco turned a fiery gaze towards Dumbledore. "Voldemort knew what he was doing was evil, he just didn't care."

"Did he now?" Dumbledore's eyes were laden with grief and fatigued.

Ignoring the headmaster, Draco continued to stare harder at the Hogwarts lake. The tone of his voice lacked its usual sharpness as he said, "I should never have turned against him. I was offered power, status and control but I turned it all down for her... And now," his throat restricted, and to his horror he found that he could not finish the sentence. "Leave me," he simply stated after a moment of awkwardness.

"There are always casualties in war, it cannot be avoided," and as an afterthought Dumbledore added. "She would not blame you, Draco. Rightly, she determined this outcome herself."

Draco tensed before repeating in a deadly whisper, "I said leave."

A firm, yet comforting, hand was placed on his shoulder. "The decision you made could not have been easy, but have faith that you made the right one," said Dumbledore, "And do go and get somebody to have a look at that wound, won't you?" He added, indicating to the boys leg, before Draco heard his soft footsteps walking back toward the castle.

Looking past the retreating Dumbledore, Draco noticed a shadowed figure near the entrance way of the Hogwarts castle that was silhouetted against the faint light of the foyer room. Without an inclination to investigate who the individual was Draco turned his attention to the cause of the bloodied grass below him.

With delicate and nimble fingers, he lifted the material of his soaking, black pants from his left legAs his thigh was exposed a long, deep and slightly swollen cut was revealed. It ran horizontally across his leg and was punctured far enough that a fair amount of blood was present.

He gingerly touched the swollen skin surrounding the wound and winced slightly. It had caught an infection. _Shit_.

A single droplet of liquid ran down his temple and soon after, more followed. In a frustrated manor, he wiped the sweat away with his hand. Cupping the hand in front of him, Draco looked at the puddle of water collected in the base of his palm. "A cluster of sweat," He murmured. He then looked down to the puncture wound and then back up too his hand, and for no logical reason, laughed.

The laughter died after several moments when he picked up a conversation not far away from where he was kneeling, between two third year Gryffindor girls. It was evident to Draco that the girls had been clearly crying for what seemed like hours. The girls cheeks were flushed, their faces pail and their eyes red-raw, and Draco considered that they were, by the looks of it, attempting to cheer themselves up, or at least occupy their minds. They had not seen him for although they were walking towards him, in the direction of the Hogwarts Castle, his position behind a tree sheltered him from their eyes.

"…and I heard if it wasn't for him, we would all be dead!"

"I heard the same. I suppose I guessed and came to the same conclusion, really."

"Yeah me too. He saved the entire wizarding world. He saved you, me and everybody by defeating you-know-who. It's very heroic!"

"I always thought Harry Potter was sexy, but this just adds to his package!"

The conversation drowned into a forced and awkward giggle at the attempted joke before it continued.

"Apparently he's still in the hospital wing. Hasn't woken up since you-know-who died. I sure hope he's alright. I like having him around, he makes me feel safe."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I wish my mind could escape from the war! I wasn't even in it because we were to young to help in anything, but it still affected me, you know? None of my parents were killed and since I am an only child I had no siblings that participated, but it still hurts, I cannot stop thinking about it."

"I remember being told once by a powerful and very intelligence woman that wars like these leave a rippling effect, where it may not effect you but it'll effect somebody you know which causes you to grieve along with them."

"That is true. Selfishly I'm glad that a ripple was not initiated by me, or that somebody in my family died. I know that's bad too say though."

"I think that's humanity - being relieved when it doesn't happen to you or the ones closest to you. But this war should put it into perspective. People died for the cause of defeating you-know-who, to not only save the ones they loved directly but to save us, society as it is now. If nothing else but for those people who fought for that we should take their lead and think about others. Hey, maybe we should occupy ourselves by sending Harry some flowers or something?"

"I think that would be a good idea, Claire. Why don't we go do that now? But first can we head to the Gryffindor common room to gather some things?"

As the girls gained further ground in his direction, his position became harder to miss and their eyes met his. Instantly, their voices suddenly got so quiet that Draco had to strain to pick up their discussion.

"Over there."

"Played us all."

"It's slightly heroic isn't it?"

"Traitor to both sides."

"Used our head girl for a cover."

"Lost all trust."

"Marked man!"

"Traitor."

"Shouldn't be allowed back here."

"Shhh! Where about to walk past him. Just look straight ahead."

And they did. Not one glance was cast in his direction. _Stupid bitches_!

An intense pain in his leg turned Draco's attention back to his immediate concern. He should heed Dumbledore's advice and go to the hospital wing. Grunting from the strain on his tired body and from the pain that accompanied moving, he slowly pushed his way into a standing position.

He gingerly placed his injured leg onto the grass and hesitantly took his right foot off, immediately this movement caused an explosion of hot pain. "Fuck this is harder then I expected!" He cursed with a pained expression. Taking a couple more steps though he found that walking was slightly easier when he moved in a constant rhythmic pattern.

_Lift, place down, shift weight, lift, place down, shift weight..._

It wasn't long until Draco had gone through the large front doors of the castle and entered the foyer room. And not too long before he held the attention of somebody else...

"Draco."

Another distinguishable voice, yet this time one he fondly welcomed. "Professor."

"You're hurt."

Draco detected that behind the blunt statement there was a hint of worry. He was slightly touched. "A little," he replied curtly, looking into the eyes of his mentor.

"You're heading to the hospital wing I gather?"

"Yes."

Taking a couple of steps and decreasing the space between them, Snape offered his hand. When Draco didn't comprehend he added in annoyance, "Well don't just stand their gaping as if Longbottom had completed an intellectual deed."

"I'm not disabled. I am in no need of your help."

"Stop being so childish Draco. The greatest weakness of all is the fear of appearing weak." Snape said at him before grabbing the young boy and slowly walking him towards the hospital wing.

"What can they do with me?" said Draco bluntly, as they moved through the hallways and up the moving staircases to the third floor. "Or perhaps more relevant, what are they going to do too me?"

Snape halted abruptly, in mid-step, and looked at the younger Malfoy, a boy he's watched mature since birth, startled. "I assure you I will let no harm come to you."

"But -" Draco was interrupted and shook roughly, his injuries ignored, by an angered Snape.

"You have done nothing wrong, boy. You hear me. If you're to be punished then there are a majority of people who should be judged before you - myself included."

"You've established a name with them! You've proven yourself to them all. I haven't, I wasn't able to. This mark," Draco thrust his left forearm in front of his professor revealing the Dark Mark. "It still scars me, it will continue to scar me no matter how many times I prove myself worthy."

Snape ran his fingers over, then pressed down intensely on Draco's forearm where the dark mark was present. "You think this _mark_," He hissed the word, "will rid any one of _us _exemption? You think _we'll_ ever be completely trusted by them? That is not how it works, Draco. You and I both chose _this_," again he pressed down on the mark, "We decided this outcome," Again more pressure was applied. "I have not proven myself to them, and I will never be able to prove myself to the point where my slate is wiped completely clean."

Draco wrenched his arm out of Snape's tight grasp. "Honestly I do not care what is done to me, Severus." Draco said impassively and waved his hand dismissing the conversation.

Snape nearly fell over from the use of his first name and the comment itself, and Draco noticed by the enraged look on his professor that the conversation was clearly not over.

"Draco," Snape hissed "you -"

"She's dead," Draco interrupted. "The only person who believed in me, the only person who gave me a chance. The only person I wanted to live for!"

"We all lose people in war, Draco," Yelled Snape. "It was her sacrifice to make, not yours and she would not wish for you to be acting this way?"

"What way?" Draco snapped.

"Like you're a spoilt brat who didn't get his way and who believes that the world revolves around him. Like your father Draco!" Snape snarled.

Draco's usually strong composure crumpled, just as his body did. He knees buckled and for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy fell to the floor involuntary, and out of his control. The pain in his leg causing him to cry out.

"Draco?" Snape questioned, still standing.

"Don't apologise, or help me up." breathed Draco, standing from the floor, his leg throbbing painfully as he did so.

"I wasn't going to." Snape replied gently but with his arms crossed as if to emphasis this point.

They resumed walking towards the hospital wing, their conversation abandoned and their initial destination approaching closer with each step.

The hospital wing was cold and unwelcoming in atmosphere as they entered its double, wooden doors. Draco first noticed that each patient bed was occupied and that the loved ones of those wounded were gathered worryingly, some mournfully, around each of the beds. It was then that he noticed the unavoidable red hair of the Weasley clan all surrounding and looking down on a hospital bed. His breath hitched.

Draco felt Snape push him gently into the doorway and further into the hospital ward. "Poppy!" Snape barked getting the older women's attention as she briskly ran around each patient. Her forehead was lined with sweat and her cheeks were flushed from either exhaustion or fever, Draco wasn't sure.

"I haven't got enough time for a chat, Severus." She called over her shoulder as she set the dislocated shoulder of a fourth year Hogwarts student back into place.

"Poppy it will take one second of your time. Young Mr Malfoy here has quite a deep cut on his left leg and it will need some of your quick attention." A couple of eyes regarded Draco darkly as Snape mentioned his presence in the room. More importantly, Ginny Weasley lifted her head and noticed his attendance. _Are you alright? _She mouthed and he nodded answering her question. He checked that although there was a bleeding scrap on her pale face, the rest of her seemed fine. Well, physically anyway. She looked fatigued and shattered. After all she had just lost one of her best friends, not to mention others that he did not know of, and he was also unsure who was occupying the bed they were all standing over. _Where's Weasley? _He mimed back a little hesitantly, unsure of the answer, and knowing that she would understand that he referred to Ron.

"Severus I'm too busy, much too busy!" Madam Pomfry cried in the midst of a circling parents, guardians and friends of those in currently occupied beds.

Ginny replied _, in with Harry_, and Draco's blood went cold. Ginny looked back at the bed, which Draco presumed held a Weasley and said something to the entire family which caused them to all look his way.

"You're not the only medi-witch in here! Get somebody else on it!" Snape called to Madam Pomfry who simply chose to ignored him.

Unexpectedly, Fred Weasley bolted upright from his position on the bed and waved, although unenthusiastically, at Draco. _How are you? _He questioned, concerned. Draco watched as Ginny leaned over the bed and whispered something again to the entire family. When Fred nodded he assumed that she had told him that he was fine.

Mrs Weasley looked utterly spent. Like most of the Weasleys, her eyes were red from crying and her appearance was worn and haggard. Draco noted the way she was looking at him, the way she had never done in the past - like a concerned mother. Ok, perhaps he was over analysing it just a bit, but there was a tint of worry behind her expression. She only mouthed one word but it was enough to render him speechless. _Emotionally?_ She asked. The Weasely's looked at him expectantly, though of what he was unsure.

A second later a voice appeared from behind him. "Draco and Severus, if you'd like to come over here a little," Professor Dumbledore stated as he entered the hospital wing and indicated to a small and unoccupied corner. "We'll have a look at that leg, hmmm?"

_He can either be everywhere at once or he's following me_, Draco thought sourly, trying to forget the Weasleys presence.

Dumbledore looked behind Draco at Snape and said simply, "Honestly Severus, while Draco's leg is quite painful I assure you his condition is not in dire need of Poppy's attention. Especially if that means she is drawn away from her other, more critical patients. Asking for an apprentice medi-witch would perhaps have been more appropriate, don't you agree?."

"You sent me here!" Draco snapped.

"Hush Draco," Replied Dumbledore. "I do believe I advised you to seek medical attention. However, there is no urgency to take Madam Pomfrey's attention away from more severe cases now is there?"

Snape snarled openly. "It's not like the boy would get any attention from anybody right now even if he was lying on the floor, groaning in pain whilst bleeding to death."

Quite unexpectedly Draco inquired, "How's Potter?"

Dumbledore looked up at him and nodded reassuringly. "He's seeking medical attention as we speak. He still has not woken and I'm afraid he won't do until a further few days have passed. But he will survive the ordeal and be able to overcome his condition, though slowly."

"Does he know about -"

"No, Draco. Of that he does not."

Draco did not reply and Dumbledore resumed examining his leg and went about mending the cut. "It has caught an infection but that should subside in a few days if you take this potion three times a day as the label on the bottle explains." He stated clearly and handed Draco the blue medicine, told him to get some rest and then left to examine other patients that needed tending too, which Draco assumed would be Harry by the long strides of the Headmaster and the direct way he walked past each of the occupants in the hospital wing, all except the Weasleys who he acknowledged, and then into another room.

"Professor?" Draco said turning around to face Snape. "Perhaps instead of preparing yourselves for battle and facing Voldemort in the open you should have hid all the weaker ones and not as many lives would have ended like this." He looked around the hospital wordlessly indicating those he referred too.

"Don't be stupid Draco, avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold. A number of the young were hidden, but if families protest to the sanctuary we offer them, then we cannot necessarily force them by will." Snape said. Together they left the hospital wing leaving Madam Poppy behind and other occupants who were comforted to be rid of there presence along with the Weasleys who he knew he would be in further contact with.

"I wasn't implying cowardness. More like a safety strategy." Draco briskly retorted.

Snape looked into the grey eyes of the young Malfoy who regarded him coolly. "Often the scenes of battle make us wish we were some place else and far away from where the screams of those dying cannot reach you." He stated matter-faculty, knowing from years of experience.

Draco stiffened and replied sharply, "Battle is for the brave and the brave do not hinder their chance for glory in war."

"I would have guessed that was Lucius talking not you, Draco. Old habits die hard, it seems."

Draco bristled but said nothing more.

He knew that Blaise and Pansy would be waiting for him when he walked through he doors of the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Quotes used throughout the chapter:**

The greatest weakness of all is the great fear of appearing weak.

--Jacques Benigne Bossuet

Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold.

--Helen Keller

So long as there are men there will be wars

--Albert Einstein

* * *

**Obviously this chapter is not the initial opening to the story. This COULD possibly be considered to be a prologue. The following chapter goes back to the beginning where you will be able to clearly make sense of it all and watch as the characters and plot form and develops.**

**Please write a reviw.**


End file.
